In the related art, during an operation of teaching a transport position to a transport apparatus that transports a thin object, such as a semiconductor wafer, a liquid crystal panel, an organic EL panel, or a solar cell panel, the operator arranges an object to be transported (transport object) or a teaching jig at a transport destination (transport port), guides the transport apparatus to the transport position, and visually checks the teaching position. Therefore, it takes much time to perform the operation and the accuracy of the operation largely depends on the degree of proficiency of the operator. In addition, in many cases, it is difficult for the operator to check the transport position visually according to some type of the transport apparatus and the operator must teach in the range of movement of the transport apparatus, which is dangerous. Therefore, an auto-teaching method has been proposed which detects the transport object using various kinds of sensors or teaching jigs and automatically teaches the transport position to the transport apparatus.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method in which a teaching jig is provided at a position where a semiconductor wafer will be disposed and the teaching jig is detected by a transmissive sensor that is provided at the leading end of the hand of a robot (transport apparatus), thereby teaching the position of the semiconductor wafer. In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a system that detects an object provided at the transport position in a non-contact manner using an optical sensor which is attached to the arm of the transport apparatus and acquires the teaching information of the transport position from the position information of the detected object.    Patent Document 1: International publication No. WO/2003/022534    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3306398